Transforming Hearts
by Torn-Demonic-Wingz
Summary: NxM RxH Humans, or animals. You can think about it. Join them on finding the lost stones. To defeat the evil. The magical journey will vary through almost everything. Trust. Friends. Tests. Gaurdians. Creatures. Betrayal? Despair? Maybe even...Love? OOC.
1. Intro

_**In a world full of magic. Lay wizards, witches, creatures, and monsters of** **the night. There is magic in every part of the is magnificant world. Magic in love. And even magic in death. Magic has a way of living throughout the lives of strangers. Faith. And the one word called Destiny. Now our story begins in the magical world, with a teenage girl named Mikan Sakura.**_

Mikan Sakura, 16 years old, is a very beautiful girl. Silky brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She looks like a normal teenager, but really she isn't. She has magic running through her veins. Mikan had many guys swoon over her, but she's really just waiting for her magical prince. The prince that the heavens above would send her. She's an average smarty and has good manners. Now the beginning starts right in a high school classroom.

_**Mikan's POV**_

"Morning everyone today our lesson will be about transformation!" Mr. Hawkeye, the teacher, said.

"Hai!" The students replied. And of course I am one of them.

"OK, transformation is really the basic unit of our powers. Today you will find out your transformation during the assembly." _I wonder what transformation I'll get. "_Your transformation will have to do with either your name, personality, or past at the age of 16. Of course an animal. My transformation, like my name, is a hawk. The principal's is a lion. Now your powers will depend on wich transformation you have. There is also a few things about the transformations. When you transform, you will have a collar that states the name the heavens picked. It will probably be your regular name. The school is really hoping one day someone would turn into a wolf. Its likely impossible though. Transforming into a wolf means great power. There are four basic wolves that one would transform. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Although that's it there is also one wolf of myth. It is said that the wolf also known as _Gaurdian_ will have the powers of the heavens above, meaning everything. OK! Now we will go to the assembly to find your transformation!" He finished.

The class cheered. Everyone followed Mr. Hawkeye towards the assembly. I went with Hotaru Imai, my best friend. She has short raven hair and amethyst eyes. Even though she might act emotionless, she's always here for me. _I wonder what I'll get._

_**End of POV**_

On another part of the school campus a diferent class was heading to the assembly. A raven haired boy named Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a. the hottest guy in school and his best friend, Ruka Nogi, were wondering wich transformation they'll get. With all the girls they walked past swooning over them.

When everyone was there the principal called up students and they transformed with the help of the teachers.

"Hotaru Imai" The principal said.

Hotaru walked towards the stage and transformed into a beautiful black panther. Representing her sneaky personality. She stocked back to her class to the beautiful face of her best friend.

"Wow Hotaru you look amazing!" Mikan said.

"_I wonder what you'll get baka" _She said telepathecly.

"Ruka Nogi" The principal said.

Ruka went on the stage and transformed into a tiger. Representing his calm yet 'fierce-when-he-wants-to' attitude "_**GGRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!!!!!**_" He roared running towards his best friend.

' Tch "_cool guys_" ' Hotaru and Mikan thought.

"Nice job Ruka" Natsume said.

"_Thanks I wonder what you'll get" _Ruka said telepathecly.

A few others went on stage:

Koko a falcon

Anna a fawn

Nonoko an antelope

Yuu an eagle

Sumire a mountain lion

and finally...

"Natsume Hyuuga" The principal said.

"WWWOOOOOHHHH" The crowd cheered. Mostly fan-girls.

Natsume started walking towards the stage. On his way he caught his breath as he saw Mikan. _Beautiful_ he thought. As if feeling his gaze Mikan looked at him. She had the same feeling. Once he got on stage they were still staring at each other ignoring everyone else. He ignored the teachers telling him what to do. It was like they were the only ones there. The next thing they knew they were blinded by a shining light.


	2. New Powerful Beings

Me: Sorry I didn't say it before.

I don't own Gakuen Alice

PLZ review

3

x3

3

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

3

x3

_3_

_Natsume started walking towards the stage. On his way he caught his breath as he saw Mikan_. _Beautiful_ _he thought. As if feeling his gaze Mikan looked at him. She had the same feeling. Once he got on stage they were still staring at each other ignoring everyone else. He ignored the teachers telling him what to do. It was like they were the only ones there. The next thing they knew they were blinded by a shining light._

A red light engulfed Natsume while a white light engulfed Mikan. When the red light stopped the principal and everyone was shocked.

There stood a black wolf with crimson colored eyes. He had red flames on his paws and the end of his tail. You could see his red aura. The white light stopped too, but noone except Hotaru knew what happened. They were to caught up with Natsume to notice. The principal walked towards Natsume and checked his red collar.

"Attention everyone! We have found the wolf of fire!! Natsume Hyuuga!!!! His beast name is TORCH!" The principal announced. Everyone cheered and ran toward Natsume. They all haulted to a stop when he bared his fangs. They backed away from him as he, joined by his best friend, trotted towards the crowd. "GRRRRARARARGGGHH" He barked viciously. When the crowd ran for cover, Natsume, Ruka, and the school widened their eyes.

There stood a curled up sleeping wolf form, with a black panther sitting next to her watching the crowd. Even though she's asleep they were captivated by the wolf's beauty.

Torch (Natsume in beast form) trotted towards the white wolf. The tiger and panther, also known as their best friends, glared at everyone trying to get near the group. Torch was already next to her. He looked her over with his blood eyes and nuzzled her neck, asking her to wake up. After a couple of seconds hazel eyes found themselves lost in crimson. She slowly got up and everyone was shocked once more. She had a blend of white and blue flames on her paws and tail, but unlike Torch, she had a sakura petal collar and a beautiful heart design tattoo at her shoulder blade. The tattoo was a crimson red heart with heavely blue wings. She had a heavenly white bluish aura.

The principal walked toward the white wolf. He looked at the collar and fainted. Five minutes later he go up and shouted for the microphone.

"Everyone...we have just found the gaurdian!! Her beast name is Faith and her real name is..."

"_Mikan Sakura_" came her heavenly voice, even though it was telepathic.

"Mikan Sakura!"

Everyone stood silent for a minute...before erupting into applause.

"OK everyone this counts for celebration. Two wolves in a day. Especially the Gaurdian! You have the rest of the day off!" With that the principal and teachers left.

"MIIKAAN SAKURA!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE GET AWAY FROM MYY NATSUME-KUN!!" A booming voice screeched.

Then out of no where the 4 friends were surrounded by Permy, Sumire Shouda, and the fan-girls. Faith (Mikan's beast name) blinked innocently a them before Permy swiped at her face from her claws. Torch was outraged. A drop of blood fell and it suddenly started to heat up. Ruka was worried, because it was probably Torch. Faith whined before touching her face with her paw. Hotaru cheacked the damage. There was a long streak of blood on her cheek and she fell on the floor through her pain. Torch got pissed and ther was a huge wall of fire surrounding the 4. He went to Faith and licked the cut. They didn't know why, but they felt like they were meant for each other. Destined to be together.

Once she felt his aura protectively wrapped over hers she healed herself. It shocked both of them how their aura blended perfectly with each other. Their magical powers growning when they're together. They took action and the fire wall disappeared revealing two deadly wolves.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAWWRRRRAAWWRRRRR" They both growled bearing their teeth. The other two took action, too by bearing heir teeth as well. The possy of girls after one more look ran away.

After the little incident the four got to know each other really well. Two emotionless people and two caring. Amazing group.

They all went to the park, overlooking the beach. As the other 3 talked, Faith trotted towards the cliff and layed down. Her head resting on her paws. She curled into her sleeping form and watched the waves. After a couple of minutes she sensed another aura. She turned her head to the side and found the black wolf curled next to her. They stared at each other for a moment before she fell asleep.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I don't know what's wrong with me, but when ever I'm with her I feel complete.

**You love her.**

No I don't.

**Admit it**

Nope.

**You still do.**

I just got to know her today.

**Well you know you'll learn to.**

Maybe, I've finally found the right one. Wait who are you?

**Your concience.**

Why are you here?

**To give you advice.**

Whatever. -yawn-

I rested my head gently on top of her neck and fell asleep.

_**End of POV**_

The other two fell asleep together two, all wondering the same thing.

_What's gonna happen tommarrow?_


	3. Stupid Permy

Cute Little Puppy: Pweesh weview!!

3

x3

3

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

3

x3

3

The next day went by as normal as can be. No one seemed to remember that the two, Nasume and Mikan, were wolves. Everyone is back in there human form by now.

**RINGGGG!!**

Looks like the classes are starting. Let's see what the two boys are doing.

..."Yuki Zamala" (random name)

"Here!"

"Ruka Nogi"

"Here"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"..."

"OK, everyone's here, I see! Class we have two new students who transferred from anither class!" Mr. Narumi, the teacher said.

_**Natsume's POV **_

_'How boring. Hmm I wonder what polkadots is doing. Heh yea I saw a glimpse of her underwear, so what? Damn! I have a stupid crush on her. Whatever. Let's see who these new freaks are.'_

"COME INN!!" The gay dog teacher said. He has the dog transformation. Ahem..I mean the pink poodle transformation.YUCK!

In came two girls. One has long silky brunette hair and hazel orbs, while the other has raven short hair and amethyst eyes. _'Woah! They're the new classmates?! Its Polka and Imai.'_ The boys had hearts in their eyes and the girls were either envious or curious. His heart skipped a pace, since she's staring right at him.

_**End of POV**_

"Sakura Mikan, at your service!" She chanted with a wink, that sent every guy, except the two at the back, swooning over her figure. Secretely Natsume was inside. The guys felt like they were drowning at her beauty. Natsume started burning evey guy's head's ,except Ruka's, since he has the fire power. (no alices.)

"Imai Hotaru" She said with a nod.

"Your partner Hotaru-chan is Ruka.." Narumi said. Hotaru nodded and went to the blushing Ruka.

"And Mikan-chan your partner is...Natsume!" He continued. Mikan nodded and sat next to Natsume.

"WWHHAATTTTT?!?" A voice screeched. Obviously Sumire.

"I should be his partner not that slut!! She thinks she's all perfect! She doesn't even belong here go back to your parents!!!" She screamed. Suddenly she felt a chill run down her back. Mikan stood up, bangs covering her eyes. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were looking at her with worry in their eyes. Natsume didn't bother to hide it.

"You know what? I'm not the slut here you are...I don't think I'm perfect I'm just a regular girl. And even if I don't belong here...I don't have parents to go back to.." Mikan said softly, but clearly for everone to here. They were shocked that she can speak with such venom. One thing they know now...

Don't ever mess with Mikan Sakura..

Sumire ran out of the room with her hair burnt. Curtousy of Natsume.

Mikan sat back down with streams of diamond tears fell from her eyes. Natsume saw this and did what no one expected. He hugged her. She continued crying on his chest when her tears lulled herself to sleep. He walked out the door, carrying Mikan bridal-style. Ruka and Hotaru followed behind. They made themselves comfortable under a Sakura Tree and fell asleep, too.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mikan woke up under some sort of tree. She tried to get up, but she felt weight around her stomach. Looking down she saw a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and saw a sleeping Natsume. Looking around she spotted Ruka and Hotaru on the branches. Not finding anything to do, she started singing...

_**I know that your hearts is always true**_

_**so baby that's the reason **_

_**I really love you.**_

'Who's singing?' Natsume thought as he started opening his eyes. He saw Mikan in his arms looking at the sky singing.

_**I love the way you always**_

_**hold me tight**_

_**I don't know why but**_

_**it just feels so right**_

'She has a nice voice' He thought.

_**I love the way you kiss me on my lips**_

_**I love the way you wrap your arms around me**_

_**and I love the way how much your saying that you love me**_

_**I will always persue so you just gotta listen, because whatever I do I say I will always be there with you, **_

_**because forever is how long I'm gonna stay its what I love about you,**_ _YOU KEEP ME SMILING_

_'I guess I'm falling for you Natsume...' She thought._

She finished her little song. When she turned her head she was face-to-face with crimson orbs. She blushed.

"Y-you we-were l-listening??" She asked stammering.

"Hn" He answered.

"Hmm..Natsume-kun can you let me go? I want to go somewhere in the forest." She asked looking at him.

He shook his head and held her tighter, making her blush.

"Y-you can come if you want" She continued with a smile.

He hesitantly nodded and helped her up. She turned into her beast form, him too, and started trotting deeper in the forest. He still couldn't get over the fact that her beast form was beautiful. They communicated throught thought-speak.

"_So where we goin' Polka?"_

_"My fav- how do you know hentai?!?!"_

_"Your fault"_

_"Ugh whatever. Where was I?"_

_"Your fav-"_

_"Oh yeah my favorite place in this academy. You'll see when we get there!"_

_"Hn"_

_"OK...We're here!!" She said._

He looked up and saw...

-

-

-

-

-

He looked up and saw the most amazing sight ever.

There before him was a magnificant waterfall. It was complete with clear blue water, sparkling mist, healthy green grass, beautiful blossoming flowers, and even its own pixies flying all around. The lighiting was just enought to make it have a peaceful look. He jaw-dropped at the sight.

_"Beautful isn't it Natsume-kun?"_

He nodded dumb-founded.

_"I go here when I want to think. Do you wanna know how I found this Natsume?"_

He shrugged, still taking in what he's seeing.

_"I'll tell you anyways."_

_**Flashback**_

"Hotaru! Where are you?!?" A young brunnete shouted. Mikan was lost in the forest when she was around 11.

"I wanna go back!" She cried. "Kami-sama PLEASE help me.."

She suddenly heard a russle in the bushes. She turned and found herself staring at a little brown wolf cub. He stared at her curiously and trotted towards her. For some reason Mikan didn't feel scared when the cub walked towards her. She accually felt safe. The cub nipped at her skirt, as if asking her to follow him. She didn't hesitate to follow.

After a while they stopped. She saw a light and walked towards it. Hearing water she started running with the cub. When she got there she was shocked at seeing the amazing waterfall.

In a couple of hours the cub nipped at her skirt again and she followed.

"Mikan?!? Mikan where are you?!" It was Hotaru. She was looking for her.

When Mikan was about to say bye to the cub it was nowhere to be found.

_'Thank you Kami-sama' _She thought.

"Hotaru!! I'm over here!!" She yelled.

They found each other and started walking out of the forest. She didn't feel like telling anyone about her little place. It reminded her of the warmth from her family.

_**End of Flashback**_

_"So technically it was a baby wolf who helped me. I really can't believe it, but its true" _She told him.

_"Hmm..its so you to get lost in the forest."_

_"NAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Sheesh our scaring the pixies Polka."_

_"Hmmpphh"_

The two turned back to their human forms.

_'So that's what happened when she got lost' _Someone thought.

It was none other than Hotaru Imai. Two pairs of eyes were watching the two as they thought-speaked out loud.Hotaru and Ruka. Unkowned to the other two...

"Hotaru, Ruka, you can come out now." Mikan said.

The other three were shocked. Natsume, because he didn't since them, and Ruka & Hotaru, beacause they were sure they masked their presence.

"Hmm..Your senses are sharp now (Mikan) (Sakura-san) (Polka)" They said in unisen.

The four looked at each other and burst out laughing. YES. Hotaru and Ruka, too. They knew it was gonna be hard for Mian when she get's back. Courtosy of Sumire. So they wanted to make the best of this time.

-

-

-

-

-

_'Stupid Permy'_ They all thought.


	4. Tragic and comfort x3 always TOGETHER

Natsume: Review or die

Mikan: Natsume!! Stop being so mean.

Natsume: Tch

Me:..no comment..

anyways...PLZ REVIEW!!

3

x3

3

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

3

x3

3

The next day went by really slow. Everyone was waiting for the clock to ring.

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

Mikan just stared out the window ignoring the glares Permy shot at her. Natsume stared at her from time to time. When people caught him looking he would say "Its bad to look at my seat neighbor?" or "What are you looking at?!".

The bell finally rang. Before Mikan could walk out of the room, the teacher called for her. Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka waited for her outside the door. They jumped when Mikan collapsed walking out the door. She had tear stains on her cheek. Natsume carried her bridal-style and ran in the room demanding what had happened.

"I'm sorry, but we just recieved news that her only brother died in a bomb attack. He was the only family she had left. Mr. Hyuuga would you please comfort her until she gets better, let her stay in your room for now. She'll probably have nightmares." Mr. Narumi said sadly and walked out the door.

Natsume, carrying Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka walked towards Natume's Special Star dorm room. Mikan is a Special Star, too for her powers. Hotaru and Ruka 3 Stars.

Natsume placed Mikan comfortabley on his bed. He and the other two waited the whole day for her to wake up. When it was finally night time Hotaru and Ruka left, because she hasn't woken up. Natsume sat on his couch and read a manga. He suddenly heard Mikan squirm in her sleep. Mumbling "Brother". Seeing this Natsume walked towards her sleeping figure and hugged her, making himself comfortable on his bed next to her.

She woke up sleepily.

"Na-natsume...Thank you.." was all she said before falling back asleep.

"Night little girl" He said slightly smiling before falling into the twilight zone.

-

-

-

-

-

**Next day**

When Mikan entered class the next day, she could only utter two words.

"Ohayo, minna-san" She said softly and walked towards her seat.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" They said happily though worried at the same time. They had heard what happened. Sumire was quiet, not wanting to get hurt by her classmates.

Hotaru went in and walked straight to Mikan. She hugged her tightly. "Its ok Mikan, you can cry." She whispered.

"No" Mikan replied softly with a small smile. Hotaru just stared at her. "Last night in my dream, my brother told me his last words.

_Mikan don't cry anymore. I'm with mom and dad so be happy. We'll be a family again, don't worry. Never cry, promise me. Be strong. Smile. Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the universe. Please. No more crying. Smile for me. Smile for mom and dad. Smile for everyone. It vanquishes the darkness in peoples hearts. Be happy. People charish you, remember that. Don't be afraid of the darkness. Because we'll always be with you. Watching over you. In your heart. We love you."_

"Mikan we're always going to love you, don't worry." Hotaru said.

The two handsome guys who walked in a while ago, heard everything. Natsume and Ruka. They nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys." Mikan said wih a bright smile.

After class Mikan told the others to go on without her. She walked around the forest, not knowing a pair of crimson eyes were watching her...or not?

"Ohayo Natsume" She whispered.

He came out and walked with her. It was silent until, she started a conversation.

"Ne, Natsume have you ever fallen for someone?"

"yea"

"Hmm me, too."

"With who?" He asked, curiously and jealous at the same time.

"Someone you know.."

"Ruka?!"

"No..."

"oh"

"That's Hotaru" She giggled.

"So then who?"

She kept silent. They arrived at her waterfall. She turned into her beast form, with him following her actions. She layed down on a large boulder near the inside of the waterfall. If someone was far away, they wouldn't be able to see her from the water sliding down and her blendable white shining fur. Yet not touching her.

"_Someone you don't have to worry about_" She whispered, just enough for him to hear, before she fell comfortably asleep.

_'What's that suppose to mean?'_ He thought before making himself comfortable on the soft green grass. Unlike Faith, Torch would be easy to see comparing the white fur and black fur. He watched the blanket of water shading her. The hard, yet melodic, beat of the water lulling him to sleep. It was completely peacefu;. The little pixies watched them sleep. Looking at Faith, they all smiled. Every single one of them took a liking to her. Addressing her as 'Mommy'. A few using pixie dust made a radiant shining rainbow over the falls. If someone saw them, they would think its paradise.

-

-

-

-

-

The two fell asleep thinking about the other. Who knows what adventures or dangers await them.

-

-

-

-

-

But knowing Mikan & Faith,and Natsume & Torch. They can wait. They can take on anything that come there way.

-

-

-

-

-

_TOGETHER_

_"Together...they can do anything"_


	5. Camping, Parents, and an Eternal Bond

Me: New chapter PLZ revieeeeeew!!

Mikan: -looks outside the window and smiles-

Me: -sweatdrop- she's uhm daydreaming again..sorry minna-san!

3

x3

3

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

3

x3

3

"Ohayo class!!!! Today we are going camping!!" Narumi said happily.

Some of the class cheered. Others could care less.

"Mr. Narumi where exactly are we going camping?" Yuu, the class presidant, asked.

"Oh we're going camping in the forest near the beach somewhere in the MBS (Magical Beings School) Academy grounds."

"I see."

MBSA is an academy in the north-western part of Clafiouz, a spacious continent in the magic realm. Its grounds are about 837,645,223,100 sq. mile radius. Almost 3/4 of the academy is splendid scenery.

"Get ready, we'll be leaving in the bus at lunch. Don't forget to pack for an entire two weeks! Chou" He said dancing out of the class.

Everyone sweatdropped before going off to find what they're going to wear in the camping trip.

The four were left in the classroom. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka.

"Oh Hotaru what do we have to bring?" Asked Mikan.

"Clothes" Natsume said teasingly.

"Noooo, we're going naked." She said sarcastically.

"Fine with me" He replied back with a smirk.

Mikan blushed crimson.

"Stop _flirting_ before you make me puke." Hotaru said in an emotionless voice.

"We're not flirting!!" They shouted.

Ruka chuckled, while Hotaru's eyes danced in amusement.

"Ok what do we bring?" Mikan asked again.

"14 pairs of clothes, with extras. Any designs. A couple of bathing suits. And the rest my inventions will take care of the rest." Hotaru replied.

"Oh yeah, your panther transformation gave you an invention power. Oh and Ruka-pyon got animal pheramone?" Mikan said.

"Yup" He replied.

"Mine's the heavens power huh?"

"Yes, so you have probably every power there is."

"I see."

"Anyways, we'll meet you guys at the bus. See ya then." Natsume said, finally speaking up.

They walked towards their own rooms.

**Bus**

"Where's the baka?" Hotaru asked herself.

Ruka sighed.

"Obviously she would've been late." Natsume said quietly.

The three were waiting for Mikan, with their class, at the bus stop. If they didn't go now the bus would leave without them.

"Gomenasai!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice shouted.

Running towards them was a panting Mikan. Ruka blushed a little and Natsume looked away, so no one could see _his_ blush. Hotaru was busy taking pictures of them. All heads snapped towards their direction. All the guys drooled, while some of the girls thought 'KAWAAIIII!!'.

Mikan was wearing a light shade of blue mini-skirt, with a white halter top. Its strings tied together at the back of her neck. There was a sparkly blue kitty design in the bottom corner. She wore blue ankle boots and a blue headband with small white fake cat ears. She put her hair on one side of her neck, while on the other side you could see the headband's ribbons tied neatly on the other side. She has small hanging light blue kitty earings, a light blue choker, and white bracelets to match it. She looked KAWAAIIII!!!!!

'Hehe I knew the cat ears would work out' Hotaru thought with money signs in her eyes.

"Ok get on the bus everyone!! Sit with your partners. By the was Mikan-chan you look cute!" Narumi said with sparkling eyes.

-

-

-

-

-

Everyone got on the bus. Here's the order:

[[ -

Driver

Narumi Yuu, Nonoko

Koko, Anna Sumire, Mochu

Mikan, Natsume Ruka, Hotaru

-

-

-

-

-

Before they could get going, a little boy with gray hair and silver eyes went in the bus.

"Ahh Youichi you will be joining us?" Narumi asked.

The little boy nodded and walked towards Natsume. Natsume picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Yoouuu-chaaan!!!" Sumire cooed as she walked towards the little boy.

"Go away old hag!" He said as he released ghosts towards her. Sumire screamed and sat back at her seat petrified. Youichi sneezed and the ghosts went away.

Hotaru and Ruka looked at this amused. Mikan sweatdropped at how alike he was with Natsume. She noticed that Natsume had a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Youichi stop. You know your powers take away a part of your lifespan." Natsume said. Youichi sadly nodded.

_**Mikan's POV**_

"What do you mean?" I asked. Youichi, the ghost caster, finally turned to me, not noticing I was here before. He kept coughing.

I heard Natsume sigh.

"His name's Youichi. 5 years old. His transformation is a red fox. Since he got his powers before the age 16, his powers decrease his lifespan." He said.

I softly gasped. But some how I feel like I could do something about it...

"Ne, You-chan come here?" I asked holding out my arms.

I could tell the whole bus was shocked at what I just asked. They were shocked even more when he let me carry him.

"You-chan you want to live longer right?" I asked him in a whisper. Only he heard me. Everyone went wide-eyed when they saw the little boy smile a true smile at me.

"Yes okaa-san" He whispered for only me to here, as he tugged on one of my kitty ears. I smiled and cradled him in my arms. I could tell he enjoyed it.

I closed my eyes which turned to blue, and felt a burst of energy flow through me when my aura wrapped around the two of us. The others watched awed as the two of us were engulfed in a blinding white-blue light.

It stopped and the two of us stopped shining. I opened my eyes and my ocean blue eyes turned back to hazel. I blinked a couple of times and so did he.

He smiled and let go, sitting down on the floor.(they haven't left yet) He made two ghosts play with each other. He wasn't coughing anymore. I could tell it worked when he jumped up and hugged me.

_**End of POV**_

"I see now.." Hotaru started. Everyone turned towardes her. "You took away the part of his powers where he looses his lifespan."

Mikan and Youichi smiled and nodded.

"Wow, I can tell Youichi's really happy!" Ruka said, laughing.

Natsume nodded and smiled inwardly. _I've never seen his smile this bright before. That Polka can sure work miracles._

"YYOOOUUU-CCHHHAAANN! Come to ookaaaa-saaan!!" Per- I mean Sumire screeched.

"Shut up, I'm already with my okaa-san! And that's my otou-san!" Youichi said, pointing to Mikan and Natsume, who was enjoying the scene.

Mikan just smiled, which irritated Sumire. She walked up to Mikan and was about to slap her when...

-

-

-

-

-

Mikan caught her hand.

"Why do you hate me?" Mikan asked.

"Because I do!!"

"Well you better stop before you get hurt." She said with a dark aura.

Sumire screamed in frustration and went back to her seat annoyed.

Mikan rolled her eyes and slumped back at her seat. The bus finally started moving along. It would be about a 9 hour drive, and they would arrive during night time in the forest.

"That took alot out of me." She said to herself closing her eyes. She felt something on her lap and opened them again.

Youichi was sitting on her lap with his head on her chest. His arms were circling her stomach. He let out a small yawn and fell into a deep sleep. Mikan smiled and slowly drifted to sleep. Her head uncontiously fell on Natsume's shoulder. He peaked over his manga, that he started reading a few minutes ago, and smiled inwardly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, without waking the two up and fell asleep on her head.

Hotaru and Ruka noticed this and smiled. Hotaru more like smirked. She took a few pictures and fell asleep on Ruka's shoulder. At first Ruka blushed, but soon became adjusted and fell asleep.

Mr. Narumi turned around to announce something, but stopped when he saw the scene. He smiled and went back to looking outside the window.

**9 hours later**

Everyone was already at the camping sight. They were all going to go to sleep in a little. Everyone had to sleep with their partners in the same tent. Different mattresses of course.

Youichi wanted to stay with his 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Duh.(lol)

They found out that there was only 1 mattress in their tent. Youichi slept in the middle.

**4 hour later**

Everyone was asleep by now.

_Almost_ everyone.

Mikan went out in her night gown and strolled around the beach, that was not to far. She sat on the sand and hugged her knees. Looking at the stars and the full moon, she thought about how she was the one who is the gaurdian._ Why did the heavens choose me? I'm nothing. Why couldn't it be someone like Hotaru who's smart? Or Ruka who's gentle? __**OR**__ Natsume who's brave and strong? Why did they pick a no one like me?_

She looked at how the moon's reflection bounced on the waves. _So if they picked me, what am I suppose to do? _

She moved her finger and traced around the transparent moon's reflection. She got suprised when a small blob of water followed her fingers path. _Water_

Mikan stood up and closed her eyes for a moment, the blob of water still floating in front of her. She felt a gentle breeze and concentrated. _Air_ She used a little of her energy and made the air fill in the water. The water expanded until it formed a bubble the size of four of her fingers. She made the bubble as hard as rock, so the bubble won't pop.

She looked at the bubble for a moment. Looking around she spotted a Sakura Tree not far. She focused her powers and the sakura petal flew around the bubble. _Earth_

Suddenly an image of Natsume entered her mind. She held the bubble in her palm. She blinked and a tiny flame stayed bright in the bubble. _Fire_

Mikan smiled to herself as she attached a chain to her masterpiece. _Water__Air__Earth__Fire__...no matter what happens I'll try my best to make things right._

She turned around and saw Natsume standing there, carrying an awake Youichi. The three smile to each other.

Mikan looked at the necklace she just made and created four new ones. She gave one to Natsume and one to Youichi. She teleported the other two to Hotaru and Ruka.

"I'm getting used to my powers." She said quietly looking at the stars.

"That's good" Natsume said.

"okaa-san, otou-san can we go to sleep now?" Youichi asked sleepily, admiring the necklace.

**Early Morning**

It was very early in the morning when Mikan woke up. She was about to get up to cook breakfast, when she heard someone moving beside her. She saw Natsume having a hard time breathing in his sleep. Suprisingly, Youichi hasn't woken up.

_**Mikan's POV**_

_He's having a nightmare._ I slowly lifted Youichi up, so we could switch spots. I carefully put a palm on his forehead and felt him burning up. _He has a high fever!_ I got up without anyone noticing and got a small towel. I drenched it with a touch of my hands and put it on his forehead.

_**End of POV**_

Mikan kept repeating the process to cool him down. Without her noticing, Natsume slowly woke up with a headache. He noticed Mikan taking care of him and lazily faced her.

"Ohayo" He whispered.

Mikan jumped a little, since she thought he was asleep.

"Ohayo. You have a high fever." She said with worry. "I'll get you some breakfast. Sorry if I woke you up."

He nodded knowingly as she walked out of the tent. _Stupid fever giving me a stupid headache. At least she's the one taking care of me, not that stupid permy girl. Man I'm glad my nightmare wasn't real...What's that smell? It smells like soup, I never knew Polka could cook. _He groaned. _Damn my head hearts!_

Mikan walked back in the tent. "Here." She said giving him the bowl of soup as he slowly sat up.

She watched the sleeping Youichi, before turning her gaze back at him. He went wide-eyed when he saw her mischevious smirk.

"Ne, Nat-su-me-kun! Do you really have a fever?" She asked playfully, walking towards him.

Natsume gulped inside and nodded.

_"_Good." She said before putting a hand on his forehead. " I need an expirement to practice my powers on." She said smirking.

A soft green light emmited from her palm to his forehead. He felt the pain slowly dissappearing. When the light dissappeared, he felt better than before he got a fever.

When he looked up Mikan was close to falling backwards. He jumped up on instinct to catch her, but the extra weight caused them both to fall.He fell under her both facing each other. She giggled nervously and stood up.

_"_Heh, sorry, that took alot out of me." She stated.

_"_Hn."

She held out a hand. "Shall we take a little walk?"

He smirked and took it, pulling himself up.

"whatever"

They walked towards the forest trying not to wake anyone up. Unbeknown to them, Youichi was awake the whole time listening to his "parents" talk. He smiled to himself and fell back asleep knowing that they're getting along.

"Ne Natsume, I feel a strong aura in this forest. It might hold some secrets..." Mikan whispered.

"Good or bad?" He asked.

"Good I think."

They continued walking deeper in the forest when they heard a little whine. Mikan looked for the source of the sound with Natsume right behind her.

-

-

-

-

-

Finally she found the source of then noise. Trapped under a boulder was a little grey wolf cub. He was whimpering, because his paw was stuck under the boulder.

"Oh no. Poor baby." Mikan whispered to herself, as Natsume stared wondering what she was going to do next.

Mikan slowly walked towards the little cub. He bared his fangs at her frightened that she might do something.

"Shhh everything's gonna be alright." She cooed softly.

The cub stopped and tried to get to her, but the boulder was hurting him. Mikan used some of her powers and made a strong vine lift the boulder up a little. The little cub got free and ran towards Mikan snuggling himself at her feet.

Mikan giggled softly and lifted him up. For a reason she felt angry. She had a feeling that the cub's parents died potecting him from something. Natsume watched from behind Mikan with an amused look.

"His parents are gone." She whispered to him softly, turning to him. Natsume nodded having the same feeling.

"Why don't you take care of him?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I will."

Suddenly the little wolf playfully bit her hand softly, so it didn't hurt. It was obvious he needed attention. He whined at looked up at her with his glassy purple eyes, making himself comfortable in her arms. She bit back a giggle when she kissed his nose.

"Can I name him?" Natsume asked, trying to hold down a chuckle. She nodded.

"Demon." He smirked.

Mikan smiled as Demon jumped off her arms and barked jumping about. Obviously he liked the name.

"Ok we should get back to the others." Mikan said starting to walk ahead.

Suddenly Demon stopped and looked at them with knowing eyes.

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other before smirking. They transformed into their beast forms and looked at Demon. He walked up to them and curled trotting against Mikan's legs, while they walked.

**At The Campsite**

The two transformed back to normal by now. Everyone smiled at Demon when they came back. Youichi of course thought of Demon as his own little brother. He transformed into a fox and the two wrestled each other playfully. Mikan smiled watching. She went up to Demon and put one of her necklaces around his neck before walking towards the beach.

While everyone was talking she looked towards the full moon. She had an achy feeling in her throat. She transformed and looked towards the moon.

-

-

-

-

-

_**AWWWOOOOOOOOOO**_ She howled listening to her own soft peaceful voice. In the campsite, her friends noticed this and rushed towards the beach where she was. Even though she was howling people thought it was beautiful.

_**AAAWWWWWWWOOOOOOO**_ She heard another howl. She cocked her head to the side and her eyes danced in amusement when she saw Torch. _**awwooooo**_ went another voice. She followed the sound right under Torch. It was Demon howling along with his adopted "parents".

_**AAWWWOOOOOO**_

_**AAAWWWWOOOOOOOO**_

_**aaawwwoooooo**_

They howled as one in their own peaceful melody. The others, (Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, Koko, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko), who weren't transformed 'hummm'ed along with the tune. You could here their voices echo through the whole academy. By the minute their voices grew louder as the moon shone brighter.

-

-

-

-

-

Back in the campsight Narumi who heard this smiled knowing the group of friends are causing the peaceful tune through-out the academy. The headmasters, principal, and teachers, who also heard this smiled brightly loving the tune. Even the heavens above could hear the mellow tune.

-

-

-

-

-

Even one pair of unknown eyes know what's happening, and hates it.

-

-

-

-

-

They all had one thought. 'As long as their hearts and friendship grows, so does their powers.'

_"As love blooms, so does their bond."_


	6. Preview for chapta 6

Me: -grin- This is a preview for my next chapter, since I'm still working on it. I didn't wana let you guys wait _that _long just to get nothing. So here's a lil preview for the next chapter!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"I see." Mikan whispered. "Don't worry Natsume, I'll help you with all I've got" She said smiling._

_"I...I can't believe I'm accually a v-"..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'So we're going on a journey to find the lost stones eh? Never thought I'd see the day.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Mikan this is my present for you!" The first headmaster said, giving her a worn out bow and arrows._

_Mikan looked at it closely before taking it. With the touch of her delicate fingers, the bow turned gold with intricate carvings and the arrows became diamond..._

_"Natsume this is my present to you." The second headmaster said, giving him a silver-handle rusty sword._

_Natsume took the sword examining it closely. A second later the silve-handle turned into gold and the metal weaved with fire..._

_"Ruka..my present for you is...shapeshifting. You can become any animal you desire." The third headmster said..._

_"Hotaru, my present for you is this remote control. It lets you make your wished invention with a click of a button." The fourth headmaster said..._

_The staff wished them luck on their journey, to come back safely._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_They headed towards the gate, only to be stopped by a panting Narumi._

_"Mikan." He whispered panting." Sorry, I ran here to give you my present...My present is a dragon egg..Take good care of it, for it will be a great help to you on your travels..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san...good luck." a silver haired toddler whispered from a branch of an Oak Tree. His grey furred wolf brother wishing te same..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Me: Okay! I think that's good enough, neh? Lol well the chapter will be coming soon. - I'm working on a couple of one-shots to keep you all happy.


	7. The Journey Begins

CC1: Ello people this is my chapter when something interesting happens to Natsume!

Natsume: What?!?!

Mikan: Calm down Natsume.

CC1: Y-yeah what she said.

Hotaru: This better be good, you owe me 100rabbits..

CC1: Ne, Ruka help me here!

Ruka: H-hai -sweatdrops-

Youichi: Plz review.

3

x3

3

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

3

x3

3

Natsume was taking a small walk in the forest alone at night. He suddenly had a huge headache and a craving to bite something. To pierce his fangs. To feel liquid running down his throat. '_No..Its finally happening..' _He thought in pain.

"Natsume?" He heard. '_No don't come here Mikan_.' As her footsteps approached he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Natsume??? Where are you? Please come out." Mikan said.

"M-mikan get a-away...now!"

"No Natsume, I know what's happening to you." She answered.

Natsume was shocked. In a flash he was right behind her. "What do you mean?" He asked in pain.

"I know your in pain." She whispered without turning around. "Please tell me what happened."

The gentleness in her voice calmed Natsume down. They sat down on a mossy log, the dim lighting shining on them.

"all right..It all happened two years ago...

_**Flashback**_

_Natsume could see the light inside the room from the door. No one was suppose to be up at this time. He opened the door and the light stopped. It was pitch-black._

"?"

"_Become one of me." Someone hissed in his ear._

_"Wha..?"_

_"I will see you again in the future little boy..unfortunately, you will have people who can help you by then." It whispered before he faded into unontiousness._

_**Next Day**_

_"Wh-What happened?" Natsume whispered as he got up from his bed. "How did I get here?"_

_He went to his special-star bathroom and looked in his double-mirrors. "How did I get fangs?! Oh yeah...there was that menacing voice."_

_'You will see him again young warrior. In the future you will find the one you love. She's the only one that will eventually help you break the curse. Just know that...you can only suck her blood...You will go on a journey to destroy evil..For now wait until that day comes." A melodic voice whispered befor he faded into unconciousness again._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I see." Mikan whispered. "Don't worry Natsume, I'll help you with all I've got" She said smiling.

"I...I can't believe I'm accually a v-vampire..." He said before stumbling forward.

"Natsume what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "W-wait..I think you're hurting from the hunger.." She whispered eyes wide.

"Damn. I can only drink from the person I love. When that happens she'll turn into my bride. But I'm scared that she would hate me. Its not being a vampire that pisses me off. Its the fact that the evil persons still out there. He's trying to control me.." He hissed gritting his teeth in pain.

"We should head back. I promise I'll find a way Natsume." She said smiling, making him calm down again.

"Hai"

-

-

-

-

-

_**At the Campsight**_

"Where are they???" The 5 year old pacing Youichi asked no one, Demon trotting at his side. Even though he's only 5, he's accually one of the smartest people in his group.

"Where's who?" Someone asked from behind him. He froze in shock. He only knows two people who can sneak behind him. His "parents". Demon barked happily.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Where were you?" He asked spinning around to face them. One look at his "dad's" face told him all that he needed to know.

"Otou-san..Why are you pale?..And why do you have fangs?" He asked worriedly hugging him, or his leg to be presise. "Are you a...vampire?"

"Hai..I'll tell you what happened..." Natsume replied lifting him up. Dremon trotted over, laying down at his feet. Neither noticed Mikan's figure walking away, as they conversed.

"It all happened when..."

-

-

-

-

-

_**With Mikan**_

Mikan walked through the spreaded tents, to find someone...At last in a few more couple of steps she found that someone.

"Mr. Narumi!" She called getting his attention. He walked towards her asking "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about Natsume's vampirism."

He paled. "Accually yes I do. Most of the staff do." He sighed. " I knew this day would come...Well there's only one way I know how to help. The headmasters have been waiting for this accually. (The order for the higher ups would be : headmasters, principal, teachers.)..

There is a legend about the 11 lost stones. 1. Fire, 2. Air, 3. Water, 4. Ice, 5. Earth, 6. Lightining, 7. Light/Hope, 8. Darkness/Fear, 9. Death, 10. Life, and 11. Love. Once you have found all of them, they will form together to make the Heaven Stone. It will have the power to defeat the evil.

But beware, this will be a difficult journey, for in each lost stone there will be an unsensed test or gaurdian. To start this journey, there's a gateway carved in the cave on the side of the beach, under a cliff connected to the forest. It leads to another dimmension in our academy. Be cautious, because in the dimmension there will be many things you would never have expected. For example, magical creatures, some with weak auras and some with strong. Some that help and some who do wrong. After you tell this to Natsume-kun, you have to come find me, since the headmaster are each going to give one of you a present." With that he walked away.

_**Mikan's POV**_

_'So we're going on a journey to find the lost stones eh? Never thought I'd see the day.' _I thought as I made my way back to the others.

"Natsume!" I called him. I walked towards him and told him everything Mr. Narumi told me. I didn't notice Hotaru and Ruka were listening until they came up to us with four backpacks.

"We're coming with you." Hotaru said giving me one.

"All the way." Ruka added giving Natsume one, too.

"All right, but Youichi, you and Demon have to stay here all right?" I asked them. They nodded and we said our goodbyes.

-

-

-

-

-

We headed towards Mr. Narumi, Hotaru and Ruka already packed our clothes. The backpacks are probably Hotaru's inventions. We couldn't find Mr. Narumi, so I just teleported everyone outside the headmasters' office. I knocked on the big oak doors twice. They suddenly flew open and we stepped in, mezmorized by the decoration.

_**End Of POV**_

"Mikan this is my present for you!" The first headmaster ( Kyoshi) said, giving her a worn out Oak bow and wooden arrows.

Mikan looked at it closely before taking it from him. With the touch of her delicate fingers, the bow turned gold with intricate carvings and the unlimited arrows became diamond...

"I got it from my mother. She said it would only turn into value when its found the right owner. I see it just has." He said beaming.

"Natsume this is my present to you." The second headmaster (Hikagensu) said, giving him a silver-handle rusty sword and a black leather sheath.

Natsume took the sword from him examining it closely. A second later the silve-handle turned into gold and the silver shining metal weaved with fire with a red-ish pattern on the surface...

" Like Kyoshi, that weapon has found its master." He stated smiling.

"Ruka..my present for you is...shapeshifting. You can become any animal you desire." The third headmster (Nadeshiko) said...

And soon Ruka was engulfed in a soft yellow light. When it dissappeared, he had two black stripes on his left cheek and a sudden sparkle of gold in his eyes every now and then signaling it worked.

"Lastly Hotaru, my present for you is this remote control. It lets you have your wished invention with a click of a button." The fourth headmaster (Naoko) said...

Hotaru took the remote studying all the interesting buttons...

"We wish you all good luck." They said as the group walked to the door. "Narumi will meet you guys and lead you on how to pass the gateway." Nadeshiko said.

As they walked towards the gateway, they couldn't help but marvel at the fantastic scenery they passed. Finally they reached the gateway astonsihed on how it sparkled through the little light it got in the cave. The gateway was gold, carved with mosaics of angels and flowers.

"Ahh so you like the gate. Its pretty, neh?" Narumi asked from behind them. Ruka and Mikan jumped, not knowing he was there. Only Mikan noticed he was holding a bundle of cloth in an arm.

"To open the gates, you must chant the incantation that lyes within your hearts. You can only get back when the journey is complete. Well only Mikan can. The rest of you can come back if you really wish so." He said.

"The incantation?" Ruka asked.

"Hai, it lyes in your hearts. Somewhere."

They closed their eyes and tried their best, but they could only hear a whisper of words. When they were about to ask Narumi, Mikan suddenly snapped her eyes open.

"_Of the powers in my heart, lead us to our start_

_we'll protect not kill, so time be still_

_gates, I command you to OPEN!!"_

The group watched as the gates slowly opened. They blinked from the golden light shining through. As soon as it was wide open, Hotaru then Ruka went through, the golden light blinding them from seeing. As soon as they were in, Natsume followed stopping a foot from the light, waiting for Mikan to come. She started to walk, when Narumi stopped her.

"Mikan." He whispered."Here is my present...My present is a dragon egg..Take good care of it, for it will be a great help to you on your travels..I wish you luck."

She said her goodbye and took the bundle. The egg was pure white, yet it had pink speckles. She walked towards the gates, together with Natsume, and entered the mysterious dimmension. None knew what adventures they faced...as of yet...

-

-

-

-

-

"Okaa-san, Otou-san...good luck." a silver haired toddler whispered from a branch of an Oak Tree. His grey-furred wolf brother wishing the same...

_"As the journey has started, so has many unexpecting turn of evernts."_

_-_

_-_

CC1: Ok its the begginning of theur magical journey. Stay tuned as they face obstacles and challenges.

CC2: Sheesh you sound like a news reporter. -giggle-

CC1: Soo..Anyways, the next chapter's on its way!

CC2: Click that little button right there.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Day 1

**CC1:** Aite, the chapter you've been waiting _so _patiently for is finally up.

**CC2:** Lol sorry 'bout her, she's just PMSing. -snickers-

**CC1:** What?!?!?

**CC2:** Hehehe..Nothing, nothing at all. -laughs nervously-

**CC1:** -coughs- Ahem. She was kidding, so don't listen to what she says. -glares-

**Koko:** Woah, seriously? I never knew that you were gonna c-

**CC1:** -covers Koko's mouth- Eheh..Hyuuga! You know what to do.!!

**Natsume:** -rolls eyes- Review, or wake up to your head bald.

**CC1:** And gomen for any improper spelling. I was to lazy to revise. -smiles appologetically-

**0OOO0**

-

-

-

-

-

**0OOO0**

" talking"

' _thinking' _

" _animal telepathy" _

**0OOO0**

-

-

-

-

-

**0OOO0**

_FWOOOSH_, was the sound made as two diamond-headed arrows embedded themselves in an oak tree. The creature whined and took a couple of steps back.

" Hotaru! Are you ok?" Mikan asked the raven-haired girl. The two got themselves in big trouble the first day they came to this dimmension. Unfortunately, the other two lads were nowhere to be seen. They split up a while ago, to find a place to stay.

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan walked towards the gates, together with Natsume, and entered the mysterious dimmension. As soon as she entered she gripped Natsume's hand, making her feel a tingly sensation through-out her body, and closed her eyes.. She felt her stomach do flips and turns, but it soon died down, as well as the light. She felt Natsume squeeze her hand, and she opened her eyes. The hazel orbs soon widened slightly, as she looked at the scenery, letting go of his hand._

_The dimmension the group landed on looked alot like prehistoric times. There were mountains all around, the sun setting on them making them slightly glow orange, and a gigantic forest right in front of them, growing plants they've never seen before, and inhabiting creatures they've never knew..Like the small redish-orange flowers growing on vines, or the animal to the left staring curiously at them. It looked like a deer, only grey and has three small horns growing on its forehead. The lucious green grass, being eaten by it, bit by bit. _

_The four stood in comfortable silence, only being broken by Ruka's still awed voice. " We should split up and look around for a place to stay the night. Its already sunset." He stated. _

_" I'll go with Mikan and look in the forest, you guys should search the perimeters of the mountains. Stay close to the forest, though." Hotaru agreed, as Mikan was still looking at the scenery._

_" I just noticed our clothes." Natsume murmered, he blushed a little looking at Mikan's clothes. During passing the gate, their clothes changed. Mikan giggled noticing it._

_" Awww, Kawaii!!" She teased, making him blush more._

_" Shut it Polka."_

Natsume - Natsume was wearing black pants, and a red button up shirt, with a black hooded-jacket. He had black shoes, and his silver shining sword was sheathed, being held by a black strap criss-crossing on his back. He noticed the black rings on each of his middle fingers, that had red flames and a ruby on each.

Ruka - Ruka was wearing black pants, a blue button up shirt with a blue hooded-jacket, and black shoes. He had on black gloves with the fingertips cut off. His ocean-blue eyes glinted gold in the sunset, and the two black stripes on his left cheek blended perfectly with his outfit.

Hotaru - Hotaru was wearing a black long skirt that went down to her ankles, with slits going up to her thighs, and a purple short-sleeved collared blouse. The blouse was down to her belly-button, that was a v-neck, and black gauntlets that went half-way to her elbows. She had black shoes, and a purple hooded-cloak that went up to her knees. On her thigh, there's a purple strap that carried her remote and three small silver daggers.

Mikan - Mikan was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees, with a slit on one side going up to her thighs. She had on a black sleeve-less, v-neck blouse that went down to her belly-button, and a golden short-sleeved hooded-cloak, going down to her ankles. On her hands, were golden no-finger gloves, with a circular diamond gem on each side. On her back, were her golden bow and unlimited diamond-headed arrows. Besides everything, she was carrying a black back that carried the egg.

_" Let's go. It's almost dark." Mikan said still giggling, as Natsume shot her an annoyed look. The two groups split up, Mikan / Hotaru, and Natsume / Ruka._

_**Mikan / Hotaru**_

_" Neh Hotaru, the flowers are pretty here." Mikan praised. Hotaru just nodded, still looking for a place to stay. They walked...and walked...and walked...until they stopped at a wide clearing, with a couple of oak trees._

_" Why are only these oak trees?" Hotaru asked, thinking to herself. _

_She leaned on a tree for a moment and closed her amethyst eyes for a bit to think, which snapped open when she heard Mikan yell her name. She turned around to come face-to-face with an animal that looked like a bear, despite having a small horn on its head and only two claws on each paw. It ran at her on all four paws and was about to swipe, until an arrow hit its arm._

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

Mikan held her golden bow in her hand, shooting one at the ground right in front of the creature's feet. Hotaru knew that Mikan wasn't trying to kill it, only make it run away, so she pressed a button on her remote. Mikan knew to by time, so she blocked the way to hotaru, using her bow to block the creature's claws. Unfortunately, Mikan got a long cut on her right arm, which Hotaru didn't see. A circular device developed in front of the beast, who stopped to growl at it. The device opened 180 degrees, and a roar more louder than a lion's erupted. The creature whined once again, and ran into the forest.

The two girls smiled at each other, and layed down on the foot of a larger oak tree, as the device vanished. Only Mikan transformed into her beast form, to scare off anymore creatures that would try and hurt them, and to hide the cut from Hotaru, at least until it accually starts bleeding.The egg bag rested around her neck. A couple of minutes later, the two boys ran into the clearing with slightly worried faces. They were relieved when they saw the two girls.

" What happened? We heard the roar." Ruka asked.

" _A type of animal tried to hurt Hotaru." _Faith, or Mikan, said telepathecly. Hotaru just nodded.

" Well we found a place to stay for the night. There's a small cave on the perimeter of the mountain. Are you sure you guys are ok?" Ruka asked. They nodded, with Faith thinking. '_ I won't tell them about the cut yet. Not until we get to the cave, so Hotaru doesn't have to stop and make a fit.' _She thought.

They stood up and Hotaru walked in the front with Ruka, while Natsume and Faith lagged behind. Faith knew Natsume saw the cut, so she didn't say anything. Natsume transformed into his beast form and walked in pace with Faith, seeing that she's limping. She focused on the scenery, to forget the pain, though it still hurt.

**

* * *

**

They got to the cave in one piece and Faith curled into her sleeping form, with her legs and head facing away from them. She started licking where she had the cut. She knows she can heal it, but it would also get her tired, since she's still not used to her powers. Torch, or Natsume, was the only one who noticed and trotted towards her, sitting down in front of her. He nudged her head, making her look up. He started licking her cut, as she rested her head on the stone ground. The other two went out to get a few logs, for a fire. The two wolves didn't notice when their auras interrtwined.

" _Why didn't you want to tell them?"_ Torch asked, as he was licking.

" _I didn't want Hotaru to make a fuss about it. Knowing she was gonna blame herself, since I did it to block her from getting hurt."_ She replied.

Hotaru and Ruka came back with a few logs, and as soon as they put it in a pile, Torch lit it making the two slightly jump. As they looked at him, Hotaru finally noticed what he was doing, and walked towards Faith. When she saw the cut, she widened her eyes.

" You got that from that bear thing, didn't you_?" _She asked. She ran out to get a long leaf and came right back. She wrapped it quickly around Faith's paw, as Faith extinguished the blue flame for a while.

" Tomorrow, we'll look for water to clean that." She said, as she pressed a button on her remote. Near the crackling fire, food appeared, and they ate.

" We should look around tomorrow, to see if there's a town or something." Ruka suggested. The others nodded and looked for their own place to sleep. All of them transformed into their beast forms. Hotaru curled up near the back of the cave, and Ruka curled up near the solid rock wall. As the two fell into the twilight zone, Faith and Torch trotted out of the cave.

" _I feel like howling tonight. The moon is bright." Faith said._

" _Hn."_

The two found a spot, a fair distance from the cave, so they wouldn't wake Hotaru or Ruka up. Soon, the night was filled with a peaceful melody.

dot dot dot

As soon as the two finished, they trotted back to the cave. Faith curled up in a random spot, and started to fall asleep. She felt a warmth next to her, and cuddled closer to it, semi-knowing it was Torch. Their auras interrtwined. ' _Wonder what'll happen tomorrow...Hn..As long as its not boring.' _Was Torch's last thought, as he rested his head on her neck, finally succoming to the darkness.

**0OOO0**

-

-

-

-

-

**0OOO0**

**CC1:** Okiedokie. Its done..for now. -grin-

**CC2:** How do you do that?!

**CC1:** Do what?

**CC2:** Just come up with something and write it down just like that. -snaps fingers-

**CC1:** Er..Instinct? Hehe I know you could never do that. -teases-

**CC2:** -growls- Go to hell.

**CC1:** I have, but since I was to evil, they sent me back with express delivery. -winks-

**Mikan:** Aye..Weren't you gonna use that line sometime during the story?

**CC1:** Probably...Anyways. Review please!


	9. Love and a New Bride

**CC2:** Ohayo peoples.! Sorry, but CC1 couldn't make it. I think her internet isn't working. So technically, this chapter is mine and pervy boy over here. Plus she said I could do a few chappies, so don't worry 'bout it. -smiles-

**CC3:** I'm gonna be the 3rd person in their group. And I'm gonna be the only guy. -wink-

**CC1 (from the phone): **Pshhhhhh you just want to feel like a player!

**CC3:** I heart you, too. -smirk-

**CC2:** He's the pervert of the group. So I need him for all my scenes.

**CC1 (from the phone):** And yes my internet doesn't work right now. Gomen minna-san! I promise CC2 will do a good job.

**Mikan:** Watcha gonna put in it??

**CC2:** Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff and comedy. -smirk- Plus pervertedness, curtousy of CC3.

**0Ox3O0**

-

-

-

-

-

**0Ox3O0**

"speak"

_'thinking'_

"_animal telepath_"

"animal's language"

**0Ox3O0**

-

-

-

-

-

**0Ox3O0**

Two of the four special students, sitting criss-cross on the floor of the cave, were in a conversation on wich lost stone they should look for first. The students' cloaks or jackets, lay forgotten on the hard stone ground.

" I think we should search for the water stone first. There's alot of water around here. I think I even spotted a lake, while I was looking for this cave." said Ruka thoughtfully.

" Maybe second." Replied Hotaru, smirking.

" Why second? What's first??"

" Heh. The love stone. It's coming this way." She said calmly.

" Where?"

" I told you. It's coming this way."

As if on cue, Faith and Torch trotted in the cave, a shiny pink stone clamped between Faith's fangs. Hotaru walked over and took it, looking at it on the palm of her hand. It was a shining color of pink, with a bright crimson heart in the middle.

" Woah. How'd you get it?" Ruka asked aghast.

" _Long story."_ Torch muttered. As the two wolves transformed into humans, Ruka and Hotaru widened their eyes. The two looked slightly paler and the shade of their eyes got much darker, but what got to them was something else. They each had claws, their fangs reached the bottom of their lower lip, and each had their significant color of wolf ears. Mikan's white and Natsume's black.

They sat down against the wall, Mikan sitting between his legs, and his arms around her waist. Hotaru took note of that.

" Well we've got all the time in the world, so out it with it." Hotaru reasoned.

" Fine. The love stone did this to us.." Mikan started.

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback**_

_The two wolves awoke, hearing two growling sounds outside the cave. The other two big cats were still succoming to the darkness, that is their dreams._

_" __What is that__?" Faith asked, cuddling closer to the warmth, not noticing that it's Torch._

_" __Sounds like a fight__." Torch replied, slightly blushing._

_They trotted out to find two what-look-like wolves, except one was a dark shade of ocean blue with silver eyes, and the other red with crimson eyes..They looked really majestic, except the fact that they're about to fight._

_" __Stop them__." Faith whispered to Torch. They found out they could speak their own significant animal language. Torch ran in the middle of them, while Faith stayed at the entrance._

_" __Stop!__" He barked. " __Why are you guys fighting.?__"_

_" __He tried to take my mate!"__ The blue one hissed, finally looking at him. He sighed. " __My name is Tsume, and that guy's Red. We used to be best friends until the day he tried to force himself on my mate__." _

_" __Torch__." He nodded to Tsume." __You guys used to be best friends__?" He asked looking at Red. " __The hell?! Where'd he go__?!" Torch asked._

_" __Damn__!" Tsume cursed, glaring at the spot where Red was standing just a minute ago. The two wolves heard a whimper, and turned to look at the white wolf. She was backing away from Red, who ,with lustful eyes, slowly walked towards her. She couldn't do anything, since her arm is still healing. _

_Torch felt himself pulse twice, growling without his consent, and a second later he transformed. His fangs grew sharper, the red flames on his paws plus on the bottom of his tail grew, and his claws grew sharper. _

_He growled savagely at Red, while Tsume sat to watch in amazement._

_" __Get. Away. From. Her__." Torch hissed. Red just laughed, not seeing the deadliness of the situation._

_" __Pfft. Is she your mate or something? Don't think so. I don't see your marks. Even if she was, I would still take her. By force if I have to. Either way, I know she'll love every second of it. And... There's. Nothing. You. Could. Do. About. It.__" He barked. _

_On every sentence Torch grew angrier..and angrier. On the last word, he pounced, making Red fall on his back face-to-face with deadly-sharp white claws on his torso. _

_Torch looked at Tsume, and he nodded trotting towards them. Torch growled, when Red sunk his fangs hard on his front left leg. Tsume jumped on Red, making the weight on his chest to much. Him falling unconciouse [Sp?. _

_" __I thank you__." He said with smiling eyes, dragging Red away by the scruff of his neck._

_Once they were gone Torch turned into Natsume and collapsed on the floor, holding his left arm. " Shit. I'm losing blood."_

_Faith turned into Mikan and ran to him. " N-natsume." She said worriedly. " What should I do?"_

_" Damn! Stay away! I might accidently...bite you..My...inner vampire side...wants to...come out." He hissed sweating, his eyes focused on the ground. Flickering from normal, to dark crimson slits._

_Mikan hesitated for a moment, before lowering her shoulder sleeve, revealing her neck. " Then do it. You need.. blood... right?"_

_He widened his slitted eyes, then turned them towards her. " Are...you sure?" He asked hesitantly._

_" Hai." _

_He stood up and slowly walked towards her, still clutching his arm. He turned her around and hugged her from behind._

_" You..err..Have to say 'I love you'...for you to become my bride." He muttered blushing, licking the pulse on her neck._

_She giggled. " I love you, too." She whispered, closing her eyes._

**

* * *

**

_**Present**_

" So your his bride and girlfriend now?" Ruka asked Mikan. When she nodded, Ruka and Hotaru smiled. '_Kawaii.'_ They both thought.

" Continue." Hotaru said, as Natsume tightened his grip around Mikan's waist, burying his head on her shoulder...

**

* * *

**

_He smirked. " Mine." He whispered possessively, before piercing his fangs into her. She moaned from the feeling, revealing small fangs, slightly arousing him. As soon as his arm was healed, he lifted his fangs gently off her, the spot healing soon after, still licking the blood off her neck. _

_" It's sweet." He mumbled, kissing her neck, then gently turning her around._

_" I always thought I was sour." She said pretending to think. " Sweet and sour? No. Salty? Maybe. Hmm. Raw? Haha N--"_

_He smirked and caught her lips with his, cutting her sentences off. As soon as their lips touched, they were engulfed in a soft pink light. " I love you." He muttered against her lips, neither noticing the pink light. _

_" I love you, too." She whispered smiling, when they broke the kiss. The light shone brighter, and they finally noticed. They noticed a figure, out of all._

_" I'm the gaurdian of the love stone. I know you're looking for the lost stones, and I can see your deep love for each other. I shall grant you my lovely stone. My name is Rose." The figure said smiling, before everything took shape of a small pink stone, falling onto Mikan's right hand. A beautiful red rose fell on her left. Her right arm healed, when Natsume was drinking her blood._

_They walked towards a lake they spotted, and sat down on the green lucious grass. Mikan looked at her reflection in the water and widened her eyes._

_" Natsume!! I have wolf ears!" She said looking towards him. " Sugoi! You do, too.!"_

_He looked at her and smirked, thinking she looks kawaii like that. He noticed he did before, just didn't say anything about it._

_" I gave you some of the powers from your beast form, into your human form. You can still transform into a full human or wolf, if you want to. It's just a present from me." Rose's harmonic voice, said from the stone. _

_Mikan smiled and ran towards Natsume jumping on his lap. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a mischevious twinkle in her eyes._

_She smirked when she tugged on a wolf ear. She knew it felt good when you pet a dog's ears, so she wanted to try it on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed his left ear. He heard himself let out a content growl and widened his eyes._

_She laughed and softly pecked him on his lips, before jumping off of him, transforming into her beast form, with the stone in her mouth, dropping the rose in the process..She started running towards the cave, with Torch right on her toes. Neither noticed, when the rose dissolved into the ground, several roses growing around in its place._

_**End of Flashback**_

****

**

* * *

**

" That's when we got here." She finished, yawning..

They looked outside the cave, with anime question marks over their heads. It was already night.

" Night guys." Mikan said, slowly falling asleep on Natsume's chest, still seated on his lap. He pulled her down, nodding towards them, and fell asleep next to her, kissing her forehead.

Ruka and Hotaru smiled before turning into their beast forms, finding a cozy spot, and fell asleep.

**0Ox3O0**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**0Ox3O0**

**CC3:** The biting part was mostly mine. -grin-

**CC2:** Pfft whatever. Its pretty boring without CC1. Anyways, review everyone.

. V

. V

. V


End file.
